


Subtle Changes

by sugdun



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdun/pseuds/sugdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has changed. Aaron has noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Changes

Aaron had noticed a change in Robert's behaviour in recent weeks. He was relaxed in a way that Aaron had never seen him before. It was subtle enough that no one but Aaron would notice but Aaron _did_ notice.

He supposed it had something to do with Andy's departure. He'd seen their relationship thaw as life imprisonment loomed over the older Sugden and he was glad to see his boyfriend content in his relationship with his family. Aaron supposed he himself may have been part of the reason as well.

He felt it in the simplest of gestures.

He felt it when Robert snapped a picture of him while he'd been sat in the driver's seat recalling something silly Liv had done.

He felt it when Robert covered him with the duvet in the middle of the night where Robert had unintentionally hogged it.

He felt it when Robert pulled Aaron's leg over his lap whilst sat on the couch surrounded by the rest of his family.

He felt it today after Aaron found him pacing the narrow space between the desks inside the portacabin.

Aaron sat down on his chair, nodding towards Jimmy in greeting. He watched as Robert spoke to someone over the phone, his teeth gritted in agitation.

His tie hung loose over his neck and below them his shirt unbuttoned by two. He barely acknowledged the presence of the younger man as he looked out the grated windows and puffed his cheeks in frustration.

Aaron pulled out the order books and set to work having managed to drown Robert's less than enthusiastic mumbles over his handset out to nothing more than background noise.

After a few moments he felt Robert gravitate towards him a few steps at a time as if seeking his comfort. The conversation seemed to have lost its tension and Robert's soft sighs gave Aaron an indication that while he wasn't completely happy, he'd come to some sort of compromise with the whoever it was on the other side of the phone.

Aaron lifted his head as the older man came to his side and leant his back against the desk. He returned to the sheets of paper in front of him when he saw no indication that Robert had wanted his attention.

After a breath or two and the conversation seemingly making no headway, Aaron felt a hand stroking his ear. He tensed at the unexpected touch and slowly lifted his gaze to meet Robert's. The older man's mouth twitched to one side as he smiled and Aaron relaxed his furrowed brows as his face formed a small smile of his own.

They'd hardly ever been affectionate during work hours and Aaron was very much aware that Jimmy was present in the room. His cheeks burned slightly and he chanced a glance towards the desk opposite but Jimmy's face was buried between some lame magazine and he seemed little concerned about whatever Robert was dealing with.

He resumed his work satisfied with the knowledge that Jimmy wasn't aware of his boyfriends hand caressing his face.

Robert sighed in frustration as he continued to stroke absentmindedly towards the back of Aaron's neck. He took comfort in the soft prickle of Aaron's hair as he used the pad of his thumb to push through the short bristles. He paused momentarily as he concentrated on the voice through the other side but resumed as he replied back.

Aaron felt its absence as Robert brought his conversation to a close and withdrew his hand up to put his phone on the desk with more force than Aaron thought necessary. He brought both hands up to push down his face and then wiped his palms on his trousers.

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked.

Robert turned his head sharply towards Aaron as if he was surprised that he was paying any attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, smiling slightly. He lifted his hand to Aaron's cheek and stroked it gently. "The guy was giving me a hard time about the cost. We're making about half the profit I thought we would but at least we're making a profit. If he had his way we'd just about be breaking even."

Aaron nodded and bit his lip as Robert slid his hand down to his neck. "Right," he said with a blush beginning to appear on his face.

Robert leaned forward and placed a quick peck to his lips. He kept his face close as Aaron's flushed further. "You wanna get out of here? Get some lunch?" he asked.

He looked at Jimmy once again but saw no change to his earlier position. "Yeah, go on then."

Aaron stood up and Robert grinned up at him from where he'd been slouched over Aaron. The younger man took his hand and pulled him towards the door, holding it open before finally letting Robert go.

The older man let out a surprised chuckle and Aaron bit his lip to hide his smile.

He guessed he had slightly changed too. And Robert had noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - sugdun  
> tumblr - stendun


End file.
